Gopher
Samuel J. Gopher is a hard-working rodent who lives underneath the Hundred Acre Wood in his tunnels and mine shafts. Gopher has a whistling sound in his speech. He is very good at building and digging tunnels and he often uses rather unusual tools, such as dynamite, to dig them. Gopher is absent in the original Winnie-the-Pooh books, hence his "not in the book" catchphrase,; he debuted in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and also appeared as a recurring character in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh series. He was completely phased out in later movies and TV shows, most likely to make room for new characters, but possibly also due to his personality, which was not really fitting with the more lighthearted tones of The Book of Pooh or My Friends Tigger & Pooh, both of which were targeted specifically towards preschool audiences. Appearances TV series * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You(1999) Films * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (short film) (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) (1968) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Pooh's Heffalump Thanksgiving Movie (2012) International Gopher *In Brazil, Gopher has had no less than three different names: Roque-Roque, Dentucinho and Toupeira, depending on the production he appeared in. The most well known of these names is Roque-Roque, as he was referred to by this name in most episodes of the Brazilian dub of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Gopher is voiced by Marco Antonio Costa in the Brazilian dubs. *In France, Gopher is known as Grignotin and was voiced by Guy Piérauld *In Italy, his name is De Castor and he's had at least three different voice actors: Sergio Tedesco, Massimo Lodolo and Edoardo Nevola *In Japan, Gopher is voiced by Mahito Tsujimura It is interesting to note that gophers are very poorly known animals outside North America, resulting that viewers from other countries frequently have trouble identifying his species. In fact, one of Gopher's names in Brazil, "Toupeira", actually means "mole", and in the Italian dub he is consistently referred to as a "castoro" (which means "beaver"). Trivia *Gopher is not shown in The Book of Pooh or My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *Gopher is not the only gopher depicted within the Pooh series. The book How Do You Hop So High? depicts a random gopher digging a hole, but it has been proved that it is most definitely not Samuel J. Gopher. There may be other depictions of gophers within the series. There's also Gopher's grandfather, who appeared in the episode "To Dream the Impossible Scheme". *Gopher has almost no appearances after the TV specials of ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', with a few exceptions, such as the film A Very Merry Pooh Year and Winnie the' 'Pooh: A Valentine or You, as well in ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'', in Roo's flashback (Roo is actually recalling one of [[The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh|the TV specials of The New Adventures]], Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh). Gallery Gopher.jpg|Gopher, from Winnie The Pooh & The Blustery Day Gopher_2.gif|Gopher eating his lunch. 1972 Gopher List.png|Gopher in "What's the Score, Pooh?" Gopher.PNG|Gopher in "Nothing But the Tooth" Category:Characters Category:Animals